Le retour des Bisounours de la vengeance du Bac
by TatooLight
Summary: Tome 2, chapitres 4 à 9. Suite et fin de l'aventure


Aujourd'hui pour vous distraire: Cinq contes, lu par l'auteur.

Dédicasse à Kozmik et La petite Crevetolla Bisou, j'éspère qui se reconnaitrons pas

Chapitre 4 : La Philobisourphie

C'était par une nuit sans lune , quand soudain dans la brume apparut un être mi-femme, mi-assomoir. Terré sous ses couvertures, TenderHeartBear vis ses monstrueuse apparition glissé vers lui en soufflant doucement « ooooouuuuuhooooouuuuuu ! Je suis Madame Philo… »

Tut Tut Tut

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » L'ours orange se réveilla en sursaut au son de son réveil mauve en forme de cœur. C'était aujourd'hui, Lundi 11 Joie : début du baccalauréat.

Il se leva et partit se brosser les dents, face à son miroir pourpre en forme de cœur il tenta de se rappeler tout les philobisours qu'il avait étudié.

« Alors voyons, Insisyphe, Arry Pott, Plat de thon… »

Alors qu'il saisissait son cartable rose en forme de cœur l'angoisse étreignit celui qu'il avait dessiner sur le ventre : Il était foutu !

Mais un bisounours ce devant d'être optimiste, il partit au lycée en chantant « J'suis sexy, j'suis canon ! Célèbre dans ma région ! J'ai une belle crinière ! Les mecs en deviennent vert ! »

Bientôt se dressa devant lui le magnifique, merveilleux, imposant, royal, majestueux, fastueux, luxueux…. Lycée Baise Pascal.

Il passa la grille en se compagnie de Love-A-LotBear qui cette année avait délaissé les Death-Note pour s'intéresser aux modes sous-vestimentaires des amibes.

La journée s'annonçait belle et honnêtement TenderHeartBear aurait préféré se rouler dans l'herbe, chanter, danser et léchouiller plutôt que de passer la Philobisourphie. Love-A-Lot et lui s'installèrent devant leur salle et commencèrent à joyeusement deviser sur la probabilité de tomber sur un sujet sur l'amour à trois. Un sujet hautement philobisourphique qui passionnait TenderHeartBear: Pouvait-on aimer deux personnes à la fois, et le leur montrer le même soir ? Brusquement il fut happé dans une étreinte colossale, un véritable monstre de muscle et de violence l'écrasait sans vergogne sur sa poitrine velue. TenderHeart leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage quasi psychotique de ProudHeartBear. Ce dernier relâcha son camarade tout en continuant de sourire tel Jack l'éventeur –un terrible criminel qui éventait tout les petits secrets des pauvres bisounours.

« Heu… salut… » Minauda TenderHeartBear.

Sans raison aucune, les deux amis se mirent à danser sous l'œil critique de Love-A-Lot et des autres bisounours qui arrivaient. ShareBear se ventait de tout ce qu'il connaissait TenderHeart et ProudHeart le regardèrent passé avec haine, c'était le genre de bisounours qui leur inspirait des penchant anthropophage. Car on à beau être tout mignon et tout gentil dans certains cas on en est quand même pas moins pourrit. Enfin il purent investir la salle. Hélas les bisounours sont connus pour avoir un cerveau peu développé (sauf ShareBear…) Il fallut donc plus de quinze minutes à la troupe pour localiser leur place.

FriendBear : Je suis contre le mur… mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait !

CheerBear : Ca alors ! L'année dernière j'était devant, me voilà derrière !

TenderHeartBear : C'est bien hein de devenir le dominant.

CheerBear dévisagea son camarade sans comprendre, tandis que Love-A-Lot se tapait le crâne avec le plat de la patte. Il connaissait bien TenderHeart lui et avait parfaitement compris l'allusion au seme. Un jour il faudrait tiré Tender de sa dépendance au yaoï mais dans l'immédiat, Love-A-LotBear avait plus important à faire : réaliser une complexe signature avec plein de petites fleurs, de petites abeilles et des petits cœur pour attester de son identité face à SurveillantBear4décidémentquellegrandefamille.

Ensuite furent, comme à l'accoutumer, distribuer les fameux brouillions couleurs pastel. BedTimeBear grogna, il aurait voulu du bleu on lui avait donner du jaune. Il tenta d'échanger avec ShareBear qui n'aurait pour rien au monde lâcher son rose. ce n'ait que lorsqu'on l'obligea à retourner son sujet sous peine d'épilation de sa jolie fourrure, qu'il consentit à se taire. Les sujets furent lus dans le plus grand silence. Un silence aussi apaisant que celui d'une veillé funèbre.

ProudHeartBear malgré son nom sentit son courage lui filer entre les pattes (qui sont poilues n'oublions pas de le préciser) la sueur commençait à mouiller son front (poilu également). Les genoux de TenderHeartBear firent une fois encore des castagnettes, il loucha vers son voisin. ShareBear avait déjà rédigé une copie de brouillon. Il réalisa alors que cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il fixait les sujets sans les comprendre.

Sujet n°1 : Toute prise de conscience est-elle jolie, gentille et aimante? 

Sujet n°2 : Les œuvres d'art sont-elles des peintures à l'eau comme les autres?   
  
_Sujet n°3 : Explication de "Ethique a Nico le mac" d'Arry Pott_

ProudHeartBear choisit fièrement le second sujet car lui était un vrai mâle ! (un vrai mâle stupide) Il rédigea une courte et approximative introduction, en tentant de cité Maquereau. Fit le choix de développer sa première partie autour de la question « qu'est ce que la peinture à l'eau ? » en ajoutant des exemples personnelles de création peintes au doigts (poilus aussi) « L'art est-il aquatique ? » fut sa seconde partie. Finalement son apothéose la troisième partie fut guidé par l'interrogation « Les œuvres en lard doivent-elles être considérées comme « calorique » ? Sa conclusion fut extrêmement brève, à 60 composé sur la possible existence d'une idée Plat de Thonicienne selon laquelle chaque œuvre d'art, est composée d'eau y compris l'artichaut. 

Pendant ce temps à quelques centimètres de là, TenderHeartBear qui avait choisit le commentaire de texte fouilla dans sa trousse en forme de …. Cœur tout à fait. Pour y trouve son stabilo mauve, son stabilo rose étant en panne. Hélas il n'avait pas assez de dégradé du rose pastel à l'indigo pour souligner chaque mot du texte. Ainsi il n'arrivait pas à composer son plan. Il finit donc par rédiger un analyse linéaire abordant la morale bienveillante des gentils bisounours et les actes malveillant qui avait corrompu le cœur des Telletubbies. Pour finir en ouvrant sur le mythe d' Insisyphe de Samu.

Ce fut désespérant. Seul ShareBear semblait ravie. ProudheartBear en vaillant bisounours qu'il était voulu lui régler son compte suivit par TenderHeartBear qui rêvait de changer de réputation. Hélas apparut le doux et gentil Love-A-LotBear a qui on ne pouvait imposer un tel spectacle. Les deux compères gredins se séparèrent donc… sur leur faim.

Chapitre 5 : L'Histoire-Géographie

Le soleil se levait sur la jolie colline ou se dressait le lycée Baise Pascal. FriendBear qui n'avait pas envie de travailler se faisait traîner par la peau du coup par TenderHeartBear.

FriendBear : J'ai pas enviiiiiie d'bosser !

TenderHeartBear : Toiiiiiiii te la fermer !

BRUSQUEMENT (noté l'aspect très brusque souligné par les majuscule)

- « BONJOUR Je suis Garry Trotteur et d'un coup de baguette magique je vous transforme tout les deux en assidu bisounours… »

Les deux compagnons fixèrent le nouveau venu avec des yeux comme des balle de golf. Mais d'où sortait cet énergumène ?

Garry Trotteur : je suis candidat libre.

Friend et TenderHeart : Aaaaaah…

Garry Trotteur : Je vient de l'école Padlard.

Friend et TenderHeart : Ooooh…

Il se lancèrent un bref coup d'œil. l'un comme l'autre ignorait ce qu'était cette école.

Garry Trotteur : J'ai eu une permission spécial de sortie !

Friend et TenderHeart : Eeeeeeh…

Homme en blouse blanche : Monsieur Trotteur revenez ici tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas pris vos calmants !

Infirmière sexy trèèèès sexy parce que sa jupe rose est assez courte : Attrapez-le docteur !

Homme en blouse verte : Tenez -le ! J'ai la camisole !

Garry Trotteur : Noooooooonnnnn ! Pourquoi ? Un jour vous verrez le monde m'appartiendra mouhahahahahahaha !

Les deux ourson terrorisés se précipitèrent dans la salle d'examen presque soulagés. TenderHeartBear jeta un coup d'œil à Love-A-Lot… Qui dessinait des bonhommes fils de fer sur son brouillons. Il jeta un œil ou sujet.

- La superpuissance du nuage rose : aspects et inscription dans le ciel

- La Russie : un territoire en mal d'amour

- Quel sont les espaces moteurs de la sodomisation ? (commentaire de documents)

Sans hésiter TenderHeartBear choisit le commentaire, gratta une copie et demi et se jeta sur la mineur d'histoire

- Discours d'investiture de DeGaulleBear, résident du Grosseil, à l'Assemblée zodiacal, le 1er Joie 1958

- Le plan Marchmallow et la conférence de Paris (27 Joie 1947)

TenderHeart et une majorité de ces amis sortirent au bous de trois heures. Il regagna sa jolie petite maison…. Dans la téci. Pour y déjeuner. (en chantant bien évidemment)

Chapitre 6 : L'Histoire des marres

L'après-midi même, TenderHeart se retrouva seul en face à face avec son grand ami… Love-A-Lot, entendant patiemment que débute l'épreuve concernant leur option obligatoire appelée sur les formulaires « spécialité », l'histoire des marres. TenderHeart était stressé, cette matière l'énervait, elle donnait trop de travail de plus il avait reçu deux huit dans l'année de la part de la très injuste, méchante, psychopathe, effrayante, bizarre, terrible et compétente Madame Fillin. (connu également pour sa ligne) Mais que TenderHeart se prêtait à appeler Mme Vilain ! Love-A-Lot et Tender n'avait réviser que la moitié de leur cours, a savoir l'histoire des marres des années 20 et de la création cinématographique russe.

« J'aimerais bien avoir le cinéma. J'adore le passage ou Alexandre Nevski, cours dans la marre pour attraper le poisson ! » S'exclama Tender.

Love-A-Lot le fixa longuement (environ 15 minutes, ils étaient très en avance…) « Mais… C'est pas une marre ! C'est la mer ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« Et en espagnol tu dit ça comment gros malin ! J'te f'rai dire que ça compte ! NA ! »

Ils en venaient aux griffes lorsque CheerBear et ShareBear firent leur apparition.

« Rien du tout ! » Sourie Tender les doigt amoureusement serré autour du coup de Love.

« On révise » Articula difficilement Love, le mollet orange (et poilu est-il utile de le préciser ?) entre les dents.

Quand le très doux et affectueux Love-A-Lot consentit à lâcher son camarade celui-ci se mit à chanter joyeusement « Yo oh Quand sonne l'heure, hissons nos couleurs ! Issého l'âme des pirates : Jamais ne mourra ! »

Il brandit son poing, soudainement munit d'une chope de bière. Et ce fut affublé d'un bandeau noir sur l'œil gauche qu'il pénétra la salle d'examen pour la troisième fois. Il s'assit à sa table et se mit à pagayer furieusement sous le regard critique de ShareBear et incrédule de CheerBear. Love-A-Lot lui ne se formalisait plus de rien. Il tapota donc la tête de TenderHeart et lui dit gentiment « Bonne chance petit ».

« De la chance ? » Brailla Tender comme si son ami s'était trouvé à l'autre bous de la pièce. « Mais il nous faudra bien plus que de la chance, pour vaincre le Kraken de Davy Jones moussaillon ! Souquez ! »

Le surveillantBear numéro X s'approcha, un paquet de copie entre les mains et demanda « Votre convocation s'il vous plaît. »

« SOUQUEZ ! »

Love-A-Lot pris le sac de Tender, sortie la convocation, la tendit aux surveillant et s'en alla.

Dans son délire nautique TenderHeartBear bravait une tempête, un monstre mythique, la compagnie des Indes et les Capitaine Bob jambe de bois en même temps. Son équipage aussi brave qu'un écureuil s'apprêtait à fuir. Mais Tender n'écoutant que son courage se jeta sur le dernier canon à bord. Il le chargea de guimauve et s'apprêta à tiré une salve

« ELLES SE FONT TOUTES, ELLES SE FONT TOUTES ! ELLES SE FONT TOUTES MOUILLEZ LES CH'VEUX ! »

Tender fut brusquement ramené au monde réel par le document sonore du commentaire de documentaire qu'il devait traité « L'image de la sirène chez les artistes de marres des années 25 »

_Quelques heures plus tard._

« Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai survécu… » Souffla TenderHeart avait de s'écrouler sur le sol des algues plein les poils. (NdA : Cette fic est surréaliste. Notez bien !)

Chapitre 7 : In inglich of corse

One upon a time, a little pretty orange bear. Who lives in the… land… and he must… realise ? make ? do ? no matter ! And… He speeks very pas well english so… when he arrives at the exam center. He loss. Because… « He is stupid » like said his teacher.

To put it in the nutshell, when he go out he sing « I am bad ! I'm bad ! I'm really, really bad ! »

Chapitre 8 : Littérargie

« Passant, ce sont des mots » en ce temps très ancien, que les moins d'une semaine ne peuvent pas connaître : Les bisounours durent ce lever pour aller passer leur épreuve de littérature qui portait sur l'excellente œuvre « Les métamorphoses de l'oye et de Jacques le courbé ». C'était un temps où les ours n'avait pas d'honneur… En particulière TenderHeartBear qui fit à cette époque la preuve irréfutable de sa stupidité en se représentant comme dindon chanteur. Ses amis, Love-A-Lot, Friend, et ProudHeart Bears étaient affligé de tant d'idioties. Mais peut importait à TenderHeartBear du moment que son belle amour BedTimeBear le contemplait avec des « yeux mourants ». C'était l'étoile de son soir, le soleil de son matin. Sa belle de midi, son beau de minuit. Sa huitième merveille du monde. « Il ne savait que devenir sans sa montre, sans sa tabatière et sans » BedTimeBear. Et tout ce bonheur, ce miracle de l'amour était possible car TenderHeartBear avait « de quoi payer ».Lorsque ce dernier eut finit de compter fleurette, ces camarades l'entraînèrent vers le lieu de leur destin. La salle G (G comme Gazon, Garçons, Gazouillent, Galipette… et… comme… Un bisou à celui qui trouve ou je veux en venir!) La salle était béante. « Pas de porte tournant en grinçant sur ses gonds. » Les bisounours entrèrent mais c'était impossible de faire taire TenderHeartBear car « c'était un animal jaseur ».

« La vie… Avec toi O amour de ma vie est si belle ! Tu est plus belle que… de la mortadelle ! O BedTimeBear comme tu porte bien ton nom, si tu pouvais cette nuit te glisser dans mon futon. Se serait le bonheur, mon cœur. Ma vie en serrait chavirée et… »

« VA TU TE LA FERMER ? » Hurla ProudHeartBear qui par dessus tout (sauf le labello cerise mais ceci est une autre histoire) détestait la littérature.

Love-A-LoveBear soupira exaspéré «Comment peut on « prendre plaisir à de semblables bagatelles » ? »

Tender fut « immobile comme pétrifié ». Comment osait-on l'interrompre au milieu de son ode à l'amour, lui ! Il fixa ses deux compagnons et entama son discours :

« « Si vous m'autorisez à dire la vérité sans détour », je ne puis vous permettre de « barrer cent fois ses mots » qui sont fruits de mon dur labeur et de ma sueur. « J'ouvre les yeux » sur votre égoïsme et votre froideur. « Vous aussi l'amour vous a unis » (car effectivement, Love-A-LotBear et ProudHeartBear étaient les parents de TenderHeartBear, hélas cela c'était finit en divorce sanglant suite à l'infidélité de Love-A-LotBear qui faisait honneur à son nom, mais cela est également une autre histoire) et aujourd'hui vous me détourner de ce chemin semer d'embûches mais également de fleurs, d'abeilles et de petits anges tout nus. « Ou m'entraîne ma passion ? » « La voix que j'écoute se perd » dans les abysse. Amour ou est tu ? Ma chère génitrice « votre évasive présence maternelle » fut une constante souffrance pour mon âme. Et alors que je tente de comblée ce vide, qu'enfin, je sens « l'odeur de l'horizon » vous me blâmer. Père ! Ne ferrez vous dont rien ? Aider moi à lutter contre cette femme « si désagréable, si orgueilleuse ». « J'en suis désespéré » « L'habit, la mine et la jeunesse » de BedTimeBear m'ont inspiré la tendresse. « Il faut que j'ai cet ours là ou que j'en périsse ! » »

Sur ces mots il carra son rebondit derrière (poilu, effectivement) sur sa chaise. Et se mit à pleurer d'un air inspirer. Love-A-Lot haussa les épaules et se détourna de ce lamentable spectacle. ProudHeart balança un gifle dans l'arrière du crâne de sa progéniture de sa massive pattes (….. hum ? … ah oui ! Poilue) et dit d'une voix caverneuse :

« Cesse tes jérémiades espèce d'omelette à la manque ! Ou sinon il faudra que je te perde dans ce « grand bois fort épais » ! Tu est mon seul enfant, mais tu est également ma seule honte. Je préfère voir ma ligné s'éteindre que de la voir souiller de bêtise à jamais. Allons, redresse toi, maraud. Prend cette plume et attelle toi ! Ces dissertations ne se ferrons pas toutes seuls, enfant impie !

C'est alors que TenderHeart eut une idée ! Pas forcement une bonne idée mais une idée tout de même. Il sortie sont téléphone portable en forme de… non pas de cœur celui là est un forme de Trèfle, et composa un numéro mystérieux.

CheerBear : Oh mais quel est ce numéro mystérieux ?

TenderHeartBear : Tu viens d'le dire hey débile !

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide quelque instants puis « BOUF » apparu sur la table de Tender un petit gnome portant des lunettes brandissant un balai à cabinet.

« Bonjour je suis… »

« Je sais, je sais ! » Le coupa TenderHeart. « Dit moi Garry Trotteur mon meilleur ami d'enfance depuis cinq minutes verrais-tu dans tes livres un sort qui rédige les dissertations ?

« Je ne voit que le soleil qui poudroie et l'herbe qui verdoie ! »

« Mais que faire ? Mais qu'écrire ? Mais quoi inventer pour de mon père être aimer ? » (Noter l'anaphore en mais) « Peut être devrais-je lui apprendre « à reporter son amour vers de jeunes garçons… »

« Que neni, que neni mon ami ! » Contra Gary. « Tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'elle se fend. »

« Certes vous êtes sage messire Trotteur. Mon père homosexuel… Cet art du corps me paraîtrait moins séduisant. Merci pour vos avisé conseils. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir. »

« « Vous allez croire » Trotteur que je profite de vous, et vous aurez parfaitement raison, mais j'ai l'urgente nécessité d'un sort de rédaction, pour pouvoir passer les deux heures qui bientôt s'écoulerons à contempler l'objet de mon admirations. »

« Allons « la terre qui remue dans ce moment se raffermira sur la tombe de votre amant » mais puisque votre cœur est pure et que vous êtes le seul à considérer mon esprit comme sur. Je vous aiderait de mon mieux. » Garry fouilla dans sa cape et sortie une fiole. « Ce vieux sortilège hébreux, de l'écriture vous ferra le don de dieu. En une heure vos écrit seront finit, et sans peur vous pourrez lorgnez cet ours-ci ! » Conclu-t-il en désigna BedTimeBear qui se gratta l'oreille avec le bous d'une griffe.

« Merci bon seigneur ! Vous serez à jamais dans mon cœur ! » promis TenderHeartBear alors que son adjuvant disparaissait dans une fumée noire comme si la nuit tombait.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda FriendBear.

« …Oh… j'sais po ! »

Chapitre 9 : Le dénouement final de la fin

L'après-midi du même jour, le jour de la chanson du dindon donc, les bisounours se dirigèrent vers leur ultime épreuve : Le vanish ! Une langue très proche du bisounours. Pas aussi proche que le calinours bien sur mais… plus facile que le Flurbien.

Mais bon… honnêtement, qui se souci de cette langue ? Personne.

Qui se souci de la vie de José qui est soit : a) Latinoamericano

b) Español

c) Sunsaharianno

d) Obi-Wan-Kenobi

Personne encore une fois.

Aussi nous passerons sur cette épisode inintéressant pour arriver au moment le plus poignant de cette histoire :

BedTimeBear : Dit c'est ou la gare ?

CheerBear : … A côté de l'arrêt de bus !

BedTimeBear : Aaaaaah !

FIN


End file.
